


It's All My Fault

by TrippinOverMyFandoms



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Relationship Struggles, failure - Freeform, its sad watch out, season 6 from another point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: A quick view of what it might have been like for Slade when we see him in season 6.Implied-ish Sladiver





	It's All My Fault

It’s bad enough he killed his mom, kidnapped his sister, and tried to destroy his city, bad enough he tortured him all those years ago. He’s a monster and he knows it, the kid shouldn’t even have a sliver of trust or him, not after what he did. 

He blames himself for Samantha and Thea. He walked away from them, left to save himself. He regrets it but that won’t bring either of them back for the kid. At least Thea is still alive. 

As soon as Oliver sees Thea and moments later Samantha dies in his arms, something in Slade breaks. Once again he’s at fault for causing Oliver so much pain. 

He doesn’t mean to stick around for the five months he does, he’s a horrible person and it’s all his fault, but he wants to make sure the kid is okay. Of course he’s not, he just lost the mother of his son and his baby sister is in a coma, he’s not okay. There’s also something else haunting him that Slade can’t figure out and he’s pretty sure it has something to do with Chase. 

He wants to help him forget the worst, to not feel so badly, like those few times on the island, but he’d afraid he’ll make things worse.

No. He’s not afraid, he knows he’ll make things worse. That’s all he’s done since the mirakuru. Oliver and Shado should have just let him die. Of course neither of them would have even if he begged, they’re too good of people.

He shouldn’t have even asked Oliver for help finding his son, he doesn’t deserve it, but he didn’t know who else to go to, all his other connections he burned to the ground when he wasted ASIS before he began his vendetta against the kid. He promises he won’t get too close to Oliver again, he’s too ruined.

By the end he’s heart broken. 

Joe, Kane, isn’t who he sought after, he’s not his son anymore and he knows it’s all his fault he’s that way. He would have given up, hid in some hole somewhere with nothing but self pity, had Oliver not inspired him not to, of course the kid did, he hadn’t changed.

Now he’s leaving, distancing himself from hurting Oliver much more and screwing things up further (though he doubts he could make it any worse than it already is. Oliver doesn’t think so of course), but also to start on his journey to make things right.

Finding Joe, finding Grant, not giving up on either of them.

This won’t be his fault.


End file.
